Demon Hunter
by Miyu's flames
Summary: AU Miyu is a vampire princess who is skill in everything and Larva is a human and a demon hunter. What happen if there is a hole in the gate of the Dark and Shinmas begin wandering in the Earth realm?MiyuLarva RR


**Vampire Princess Miyu **

**(A promise was forever) **

There was no moon, but the black sky was covered with millions of stars. The air was cold with nothing except silence. Suddenly, a high-pitched tune filled the air. The clouds gave way and the moon emerged, letting its light to shone the ground. The tune continue to fill the air, cutting through the silence, creating fear and curiosity in everyone's heart.

The sun was in the sky with its light shining the ground in bars of gold.

"Ringgg..."The chime goes off. Students started to scramble back to their classrooms and back to their seats.

"Did you hear of the guy who was transfer here? I heard that he was a demon hunter!" one girl said.

"Yeah! And he was so handsome!" another girl said.

The door of the classroom opened and the class was quiet. In came their teacher, Mr.Terada, and a young man with baby-blue hair.

"Good morning, class. As you know, there is a transfer student in this school. He is going to study with you all from now onwards so I should expect you all to take good care of him," Mr.Terada said as he moved aside for the guy to step in front, "this is Larva West."

The guy stepped in front and said with a smile, "My name is Larva, Larva West. I came from LA. It's nice meeting you."

"All right. Let's find you a seat," Mr.Terada said.

He began to look around the classroom for a suitable seat for Larva. The girls started to wave their hands, pointing to the seats beside them. The boys glared at Larva as he had stolen all the girls' attention. Due to the complicated situation, Mr.Terada took a long time to decide. Taking the opportunity, Larva scanned the class quickly but his eyes fell onto a kid wearing a blue cap who was looking outside the window all the while.

This kid, wearing a blue cap, had a big, round glasses on his face. He wore a blue T-shirt and a slightly darker blue jacket, which wrapped his body. He also wore loose and baggy dark blue long pants with a pair of sport shoes. 'He looks like a nerd," Larva thought.

His thoughts were cut when Mr.Terada said, "Why not you seat behind Miyu. Miyu, please raise your hand."

'Mi...Miyu? Miyu is here? Is Miyu really here?' Larva quickly turned his head to find the raising hand. To his surprise, it was that nerd. 'Miyu is that nerd? That can't be true, right?' Larva could not believe his eyes. He began to walk towards his seat as he fixed his glaze onto Miyu all the while.

'What the hell is this guy looking at? Didn't he see a nerd before?' Miyu thought as she rolled her eyes and started to look back at the window again.

Time flew by very quickly as Larva kept looking in front. To people, he is paying attention to the lesson. But in reality, he was looking at Miyu, hoping to see her the way he had met her before.

_Flashback_

_A 5-years old Larva walked back from school, hopping and grinning about what he would get to eat tonight. On the way, he heard some sobbing behind some bushes. Feeling curious, he made his way slowly to the bushes and pulled them apart to reveal a little girl about the same age as him._

"_Hey, why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Larva asked._

"_They...they stole my fish crackers! They stole my fish crackers!" the little girl cried._

_At a loss of what to do, Larva said, "Hey, forget about your fish crackers! Let's play! It's much more delicious than your fish crackers! Just follow me!"_

_Thinking that it was something fun, the little girl stopped crying and followed him obediently. Larva started to lead the little girl to a playground and they started to have lots of great fun. After playing for such a long time, Larva realized that it was going to be nighttime and both their parents will be worried, so he said, "Hey, I think we should stop playing or else our parents will be worried, you know?"_

_The little girl's smile started to fade away. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she bit her lips. Knowing what is going to happen next, he immediately added, "We will played tomorrow, all right? Same place, same time."_

_Larva sigh in relieve when he saw the little girl smile again. Before he left, he remembered something. "Hey, what is your name? My name is Larva, Larva West."_

"_Miyu, Miyu Yamano," was the reply._

_From then on, everyday after school Larva will run to the playground to play with her and every time he reached the playground, Miyu will be there waiting for him. _

_End of Flashback_

His thoughts were distracted again when the bell rang again. When he saw Miyu walking out of the classroom, he tried to chase her but with the groups of girls surrounding him, he failed.

Miyu walked up slowly to her usual spot, the rooftop, as she read a book. Reaching there, she began to climb the ladder above the door to reach her desired spot. Upon reaching there, she began to eat her lunch while reading the book.

Larva started to look all over the school for Miyu while running away from some groups of girls. Whenever he asked someone about Miyu, they will said, "Oh, that nerd." or "Why look for that nerd?" or "That nerd must have hide since she know how ugly she was!" 'Nerd! Nerd! Nerd! Why can't Miyu wear something nice!' Larva thought angrily.

At last he stopped running away from the girls and hide in the rooftop. The air was cool as he climbed up the ladder and there, he finally found what he have always been looking for.

"Miyu! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere, you know!" Larva exclaimed.

Miyu's head shot up to reveal two hazel brown orbs. Looking confused, Miyu asked, "Me? Ughh...did you find the wrong person?"

Larva began moving towards Miyu slowly, grinning all the while. Now he knew that he had found her. The big hazel brown eyes, the innocent look, the cute little face, he was sure he have found her. Miyu gulped, seeing that evil look in his eyes. Within a heartbeat, Larva pulled Miyu into a hug, not willing to let her go, and whispered her name every now and then.

"Hey! You pervert! Let me go before you regret!" Miyu shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp.

Larva, in return, pulled her much closer to him. With anger boiling inside her, Miyu pushed Larva with all her might, which caused Larva to fall backward with a bump.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Miyu shouted.

"Miyu! Don't you remember me anymore?" Larva asked, very disappointedly.

"Why would I, the nerd, know you, the famous demon hunter?" Miyu said, very irritated that someone had disturbed her break.

Larva moved closer to Miyu till their faces were just few inches away from each other and said, "You may have forgotten me, but I have not forgotten the Miyu who cried when her fish crackers were stolen away."

'What! How the heck did he know!?" Miyu shivered at that thought.

"Curious to know? I'm the one who played with you when you're small till you're 10 years old,"Larva said, showing an evil smile.

Larva stopped smiling and moved backwards as Miyu moved towards him. Unfortunately for him, Larva had reached to the edge of the roof and one more step backwards will give him a bump on his head. Miyu continued to move forward, putting her nose near his neck and taking little sniffs, like a dog discovering something new.

"Hey! You are not a dog! Stop that!" Larva said, more like shouting, as he tilted his head, trying to move away from her.

Suddenly, Miyu threw herself onto Larva, causing him to fell down from the roof and onto the ground.

"Ouch! Miyu! What do you..."Larva stopped when he saw Miyu embracing him with a big smile plastered on her face.

Along the hall...

"I didn't know that you would be back. Ever since you leave, I thought that you will never come back," Miyu said, still smiling.

"But I did promised you, Miyu," Larva said.

"Not all promises can be fulfilled, just like hopes and wishes..."

"Miyu, it's not as if I do not understand you. I know what you will do to me if I break your promise."

"What?" Miyu asked as she stopped walking, looking at Larva and raised an eyebrow.

"Well...Kill me?" Larva replied, and started grinning.

"Damn right!" Miyu shouted as she chased Larva down the hall.

"Ringgg..." The bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Hey! Wanna to go to the ice cream shop down the streets?" Larva asked.

"Yep!" Miyu answered.

"Then whoever reached there last shall treat the winner..." Larva said as he dashed out of the classroom.

"Hey! You cheat!" Miyu shouted as she swung her bag on her shoulders and dashed off too.

Ice cream shop...

"Huff...huff, how did you run so fast? Larva asked, panting.

"I have always being a fast runner. Don't you know? I thought you said you understand me, my dear Larva," Miyu said, smirking.

"Hey! That's almost ten years back, Miyu!" Larva shouted.

"Well...too bad for you. But the deal is on!" Miyu grinned.

"Fine." Larva muttered.

After buying...

"Miyu! Can you finish all that!?" Larva questioned as he stared at the three-flavor ice cream cone (chocolate, vanilla and banana) that Miyu was holding.

"Yep!" Miyu beamed, concentrating more on her ice cream.

"......"


End file.
